Studdly
by HighD
Summary: Harry finds a new hobby, as he experiences it more though he starts hearing the thoughts of his partners. He’s disturbed to say the least of what many think about, rather than what they should be thinking.
1. Chapter 1

Studdly

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. I am simply playing with them.

Summery: Harry finds a new hobby, as he experiences it more though he starts hearing the thoughts of his partners. He's disturbed to say the least of what many think about, rather than what they should be thinking.

Warnings: Many partners, het(just briefly) and slash. (Will be H/D eventually) There is a tiny bit of plot, if you really look for it.

* * *

Harry Potter was rather bored. Finding and destroying the horcruxes turned out to be a much easier task then he imagined leaving him with half a summer to laze about. With Voldemort dead, he was hardly the worthy opponent Harry was expecting after all the horucurxes were destroyed, Harry didn't know what to do with himself. Finally when he went to the Weasleys he and Ginny got back together, and Harry learned something new. He really liked sex.

He was actively practicing as much as he could be the time school rolled around. Ginny was a more then willing partner. The burrow was sex city for the two. Ron would likely kill Harry if he knew of all the places and times he had fucked his sister. Luckily neither told or felt any inclination to do so in the near future. School was running closer as the days went by and Harry was getting rather antsy. Ginny wasn't as exciting anymore, he couldn't wait to get to school and have a wider selection.

Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express right behind Hermione, Ron and Ginny had already gone onto the bus to get a compartment while Harry had volunteered to wait for the new head girl… and if he was able to look at all the students returning that year to figure out possible candidates so much the better. They climbed into the compartment and Hermione and Ron quickly left to go to the prefect meeting. Ginny glanced over at Harry suggestively.

"I have to use the jon." Harry commented and left the compartment. Ginny watched him go and shrugged pulling out a book.

Harry lazily walked the length of the train looking into the compartment windows. He passed by the Slytherins and didn't pay to close of attention. He wasn't sure what to think of them. Would they be willing to fuck with the Golden Boy? Too much thought went into them. However Harry wasn't against looking, there were definitely some nice ones.

Harry passed the compartment with Draco Malfoy and stopped with a start. The blonde was a piece of work. Over the summer he had started sending Harry letters with what seemed to be random information on them, which Harry was soon to find were clues. Draco was leading him towards the missing Horcurxes. Harry must have been standing outside of the compartment for a while, because eventually Malfoy turned to look out the window. When he saw Harry he smirked and winked at the boy before turning back to Blasie, continuing on with his conversation.

Harry stopped his one sided staring contest, and continued on down the train. In Ravenclaw territory he saw a girl with much potential. He grinned to himself, what was her name? He wondered. He went back to his compartment, Hermione and Ron weren't back yet.

"Find anything exciting?" Ginny asked looking at Harry over her book.

"I might have." Harry had told Ginny more then once he was not in the mood to be exclusive She had been quite relieved saying she had not wanted that either. "Not sure completely yet."

"What house?"

"Ravenclaw. I'll have to show you her, I can't for the life of me remember her name and I doubt that would go over to well."

"I'm sure." Ginny agreed.

"So, you have anyone in mind?"

"Not yet, unlike you I'm willing to take my time." Ginny said pointedly.

"What can I say? I've wasted too much of my time already. I could have been shagging people for years if I wasn't so consumed with the Voldemort nonsense." Ginny chuckled and went back to her book. Harry sitting across from her was plotting how to get into the Ravenclaw's pants rather pleasantly as the train drove on.

* * *

"Welcome back to another year a Hogwarts." McGonagall's voice rang through the school.

"Alright point her out to me." Ginny whispered low enough for only Harry to hear. Harry pointed to the Ravenclaw table.

"Fifth girl from Cho. The one with the ringlets." Ginny chuckled.

"You have to go for the hard ones. Megan's had a boyfriend for years. You'll have a time getting with her." Harry grinned.

"I'll figure something out."

"No doubt you will."

* * *

Potions class was first the next day. Harry was sitting in his normal seat with Hermione and Ron listening to Snape drone on about some potion or another. Snape was allowed back to Hogwarts to teach again as he was able to prove that Dumbldore had known and accepted the fact that Snape might have had to kill him last year.

The greasy old man stopped talking and Harry was all ready to be let out of class when Snape started listing partners. They still had to make the potion. Harry glanced down at his watch and groaned, there was still an hour left of class. When Snape said his name he wasn't even slightly shocked to here it placed with Malfoys. Harry grabbed his bag already packed and ready to go and set it down next to Draco pulling out his book once again.

"Go get the ingredients." Draco ordered sitting back in his chair. Grumbling Harry went to get the supplies they needed. He came back and dumped the ingredients over the desk. Draco sneered at him and got to work. Every ingredient was given to Harry to be diced, smashed, pounded, or whatever it needed before Draco added it at exactly the right time.

About halfway through the class their potion exploded with a cloud of purple smoke.

"What is going on over here?" Snape asked looking at the potion that was supposed to be a transparent blue turn into chalky white.

"Potter must have grabbed the wrong ingredient from the student stores." Draco announced glaring daggers at Harry as he searched through all of the different ingredients. "I was right." Draco announced handing one of the bottles to the Professor.

"Do not worry Draco; this will not affect you in any way. Potter at the end of class you shall be testing your potion. Hopefully the mixed ingredient doesn't cause any unwanted side effects." Snape sneered sweeping back to the front of the class. Harry glared at Draco who was smirking.

"You could have checked to make sure that I was the right ingredient." Harry snapped. Draco grinned at him adding the next item on the list.

* * *

Potion from the class a week ago had done nothing to Harry. He had taken the potion and to the disappointment of mainly Snape nothing bad seemed to come about and he was let out of class with ten points taken away for not making the correct potion. Slytherin had been given five points for having to work with hopeless partners.

In that week Harry had been pursuing the Ravelclaw relentlessly. Megan had agreed to help Harry _study_ potions. The first time Harry had kissed her during there _study_ time she left saying she couldn't help him if that was what he thought studying entailed. The next day he went up to her and apologized profusely. She agreed to help him study once again. That session's stopping point was when he tried to grope her over her shirt. As the days progressed he got farther with her, till one day she ran out crying about cheating on her boyfriend.

Harry sat with Ginny at dinner two nights later rather annoyed. Finally Ginny snapped at him and pointed to the Ravenclaw table. Megan was pointedly looking his way. Once there eyes met she nodded towards the great hall doors and left.

"Seems she's not as faithful as she thought." Ginny commented. Harry grinned at her.

"See ya later." He walked out of the hall and turned a corner and was grabbed by Megan's delicate hand.

"Where are we studying today?" She whispered kissing him quickly.

"Let me show you." Harry grinned and dragged her through the halls to an _abandoned_ broom closet. Meaning it was only used by the schools population rather then Filtch.

Harry pushed the door open and walked in dragging her with him. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her quickly pulling open her robes. She gripped him as he pulled down her skirt and panties. She was quickly undoing his pants as he slipped on hand between her thighs and used the other to undo her top. A feat he had learned to do one handed over the summer with Ginny. Megan arched back when Harry started playing with her clitoris. _'Fuck that's nice.'_ Harry chuckled.

"What were you expecting?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" she muttered trying to get his shirt off so he was as naked as he had quickly left her; she had only just gotten his pants off while he finished undoing her bra. Harry kissed her quickly and grabbed his wand from where he set it. He muttered a quick spell and brought his hand back from where it was playing inside her. He gripped her hips and lifted her slightly so she was just barley on the ground bringing her down on top of him. She let out a screech as he filled her.

"What?" Harry asked situating himself better around her.

"Nothing." She managed out through gritted teeth. Harry kissed her gently not moving an inch and he felt her relaxing against him and returning the kiss. Her hand that had stopped there task of divesting him of his clothes quickly made work of his shirt. He moved slightly he felt her jerk back against him. All the while he kept with is sweet kiss soothing her back down. _'How do people enjoy this? It fucking hurts.' _Harry jerked back form her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." She replied. He knew she couldn't have said that out loud, her mouth had been occupied. He nodded and pulled out of her greater then he had at any time before and shoved himself back in. Her head fell back against the wall and she gasped clenching his arms painfully. Harry kissed at her exposed neck figuring to get her used to fucking by simply doing it rather then prolonging the process. _'Thank god I never let Jimmy do this to me. Harry hurts bad enough.' _

'_Yeah well it probably wouldn't hurt as much if you had any bloody practice with it.' _Harry thought back. When he heard laughing in his head he decided not to think back to his partners. What if they heard him to? Finally Harry felt his orgasm building and pulled out of Megan finishing himself off by hand. Megan looked at Harry piteously and he sighed.

"It gets better after a while." He reassured her brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her. She nodded and moved to grab clothes. Harry stopped her and grinned, "but this I have been told always feels good." Harry said and dropped to his knees. _'Fuck, yes if he does this I actually might let him fuck me again' _Megan decided as her own orgasm took over.

* * *

"Harry what is it that you want?" Ginny asked the next day after she found the boy watching her _again_.

"Lets go upstairs." He said. "No ones up there." Ginny raised an eyebrow but followed. "Let's fuck." He said pulling her to him as soon as the door to his dorm room was closed.

"Megan not enough for you?" she asked as he was already removing her clothes.

"I'm just testing something." Ginny had no reason to object so she cast several silencing and locking charms on the door before falling into Harry's bed.

'_Did I get all my homework done for next week?' _Harry jerked back from where he was viciously kissing Ginny's lips.She tightened her grip in his hair and forced their lips together again brutally.

'_If not I'll just copy Collin'_ He pushed her more forcibly into the bed and bound her hands above her. _'Hmm, this is new.'_

He ran his hands up her thighs till her got to her panties and drew them down till they fell to her ankles. Harry dropped his head to her neck and bit down at the same point he slipped one of his fingers into her. Ginny moaned wriggling pleasantly as Harry casually started playing his thumb along her clitoris. _'Get on with it.' _Harry grinned and grabbed his wand mumbling the same spells he had needed for Megan and slipped inside of Ginny. Ginny wasn't as tight around him as Megan, which he knew was mostly his own fault. He started slamming into her as he knew she liked and she was giving moans of appreciation. _'I wonder if Dean would be willing to simply fuck' _Harry glared down at her, luckily her eyes were closed.

'_Why the hell is she thinking of other guys?' _he wondered astounded. Harry heard a tired sigh back at him and nothing else. After a while Ginny started bucking up into him and fell back flat against the bed. Harry pulled out soon after and worked himself up and off.

"Thanks Harry." She grabbed her clothes and left the room. Harry tried to see what the concentrated look on her face was about but couldn't get any thoughts from her.

It just left what Harry had figured out yesterday to be the answer. In between fucking and going down on Megan she had to be thinking about never being with him again but he didn't hear anything form her till they were doing something sexual the second time. He could read girls thoughts during sex, but only then. Harry grinned.

* * *

Harry was walking down the hall to dinner a week later when he was grabbed by Jimmy Smyth. Harry tried to pulled his arm away but was dragged not to gently down the hall by the boyfriend of the girl he had fucked for the last week.

Of course since the first time with Megan he had added two other girls to his willing to fuck list: a Hufflepuff Jesse Andrews and another Ravenclaw Ashley Taylor. They weren't too hard to get; he could here both of there thoughts during sex as well.

Harry doubted this boy was interested how well he was doing with is sex life. He was pushed into an empty classroom and Jimmy slammed the door shut locking it manually and with several spells. Harry put his hands up in a surrendering position as the boy started to approach him.

"Please. We can talk. I'll leave Megan alone." Harry offered at Jimmy started walking closer. Harry swiftly got his wand ready in case he was going to need it against the more muscular teen. Harry ran into the wall and the boy was right on top of him. Harry was in the middle of casting a spell on the Ravenclaw when he felt the boy's lips on his. Harry froze momentarily. Jimmy pressed against him and Harry consented. He wrapped his arms around Jimmy and kissed him back. He had never been with another boy. Least he chould do is try it out.

* * *

A/N: okay, so hi! New story idea. What you think? Like, hate? Please let me know. I am hoping this will only be around five chapters or so, so that means it will be around eight. But I live in hope. Please let me know what you think of it. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

"So where have you been all the time lately?" Hermione asked as Harry walked into the common room.

"Um… out?" Harry tried a smile spreading across his face.

"Mr. Potter if I didn't now you were with Ginny I would accuse you of being off shagging someone."

"Oh, how did you know I was with Ginny?"

"I was at the Burrow this summer too. Ron is the dense one, not me." She reminded him.

"But Ginny didn't tell you we're together right?" Harry asked.

"Well no." Harry grinned once again.

"You're right, I was out shagging someone." Harry told her trotting up the stairs to his dorm room. Hermione watched him go perplexed. Ginny was in her room through. Ron would kill Harry for sleeping around on his sister.

"No need to jump to conclusions Hermione." She soothed herself packing up her stuff. There was a Weasley she needed to talk to and she was going to now. Ginny had better not be as cryptic as Harry was

* * *

Harry lay back in his bed ready to go to sleep. He'd had a rather eventful week. Jimmy accosting him was definitely a blessing in disguise. Since then he'd acquired quite a few more male fucks, to the point where he was no longer seeing his girls. He'd been groped rather outlandishly by Megan and given a suggestive wink as she turned the corner. He'd been about to scurry off after her, when he'd seen Terry Boot wink at him and walk off in the other direction. Harry quickly turned and ran after Boot. He found the Ravenclaw prefect meandering down the next corridor. He looked over his shoulder and saw Harry before disappearing into an empty classroom. Harry pushed the door open and was slammed back against it. Terry kissed him and actually squeaked when he felt Harry kissing him back. Harry allowed Terry to pull back and started kissing down his neck, ad he slid his hand inside the boy's robes. _'Thank Merlin Jimmy talks in his sleep._' Harry chuckled lightly. _'Probably kill me if he knew I was kissing his fuck.'_ Terry moved his hands down and started undoing Harry's pants. _'Sorry to disappoint, haven't fucked a boy yet.'_

'_Well you better not have.' _Came back to him. Harry jerked back and slammed his head against the door. The voice in his head wasn't Terry's.

"Are you alright Harry?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, fine." Harry nodded.

"Wonderful." Harry blinked and found Terry on his knees and his cock in the other boy's mouth. _'Holy fuck.'_ Harry moaned unintelligibly out loud. _'Merlin, none of the girls have given head this good.' _

_'__They're girls.'_ The nameless voice answered back. Harry jerked again but Terry didn't let them separate.

"Hold still." Harry glared at the top of Terry's head. He was trying to be angry, but the sight of his cock disappearing into Terry's mouth set his libido into overdrive. Harry came hard into Terry's mouth. The other boy pulled back and spilled Harry's cum all over the two of them.

"Sorry." Terry said. Harry nodded and cast a cleaning spell on them. _'Should've figured he didn't'swallow.' _Laughter came back at him. Harry felt Boot once again on him kissing him rather greedily, pressing his still hard cock into Harry's thigh. Harry quickly jerked the other boy off and pulled away.

"See you later. Harry grinned walking out of the room. _'Who are you?' _

_'I should've known you'd be a figgin' cock tease'_ the other boy commented. Harry grinned.

_'I'm allowed to be picky.' _

_'Don't let your special treatment go to your head or anything.'_ Harry dropped from the cloud he'd been on since getting off.

_'Who are you?' _he asked again. He didn't get an answer.

Harry hadn't heard any actual talking from the boy again. However the annoyed sounds he received while with his partners Harry figured were from the other boy.

Harry lay in his bed with the hangings closed trying to go to sleep. For the life of him though, he wasn't tired enough to fall asleep. The sounds of his dorm mates confirmed that they were off in dream land.

Harry tossed and turned, but couldn't get comfortable. He lay still for several minutes before flipping hazardously into his side. _'Hello?'_ he tried. He got no answer.

"He's probably asleep." Harry grumbled. One of Harry's dorm mates let out a moan in his sleep. Harry's cock jerked awake at the sound. "Oh, please." Harry sighed. He rolled onto his back. Maybe this could tire him out.

'_Merlin don't you do anything else?'_ Harry jumped and reached out to see if any of his dorm mates were awake.

'_What do you mean?'_ Harry asked. He got no response. Bloody wanker could at least talk to me. Harry thought annoyed. He tried to go to sleep but he hadn't finished wanking and he was still hard. Harry grabbed his cock intent on jerking off quickly and going to sleep.

'_Back at it then?'_ Harry heard rather breathlessly from the other boy.

'_Why do you only talk to me at certain times?'_ Harry asked rather annoyed leaning back into his pillows quickening his strokes.

'_Because I can't always here _you' answered the other boy.

'_What do you mean?'_ Harry asked.

'_I don't bloody know alright?' _the other boy replied shortly, there was a pause, Harry heard something but couldn't figure out how the boy was making that high pitched whining sound. Harry heard a rather satisfied sigh. _'Well hurry up, I need to sleep and I'm not doing it with you swimming around in my head.' _Harry continued on wanking while the other boy derived great pleasure at humming the most boring songs Harry had ever heard.

'_You're not making this any faster.'_ Harry finally snapped.

'_No, I suppose not.' _He paused a moment. _'So, who do you wank over?'_ Harry paused and thought for a moment.

'_I don't know, whoever I want at the time.' _

'_Well who is it now?'_

'_No one.' _

'_What?'_ the voice asked annoyed.

'_I'm thinking more of what I'm doing, then who it is to. As long as they're fit, I'm good.'_ Harry replied.

'_Vane bastard,'_ came the retort.

'_You bet you're arse on it.'_ Harry grinned. _'And who do you wank over?' _

'_There really aren't any hot enough boys here to wank over them.'_ The boy answered after a moment of thought.

'_So you're gay then?'_ Harry asked.

'_Well yes. I can hardly see that as a problem for you. I know what you've been with.' _

'_Too true.'_ Harry agreed. _'But why haven't I heard you?'_

'_Maybe I'm simply not doing anything right now.' _

'_But you heard me and I'm only wanking.'_

'_Yes and how long ago did you do something sexual with another person?' _Harry grinned

'_This afternoon.'_

'_Very good. The release stays for a while, it would seem.' _

'_So that's why you hear me?' _Harry panted.

'_It seems so.'_ Harry spasmed shooting out all over his clothes and blankets.

'_You still there?'_

'_Unfortunately, it seems to last a few minutes after you get off as well.'_

'_Hmm…so no boys here you like? Maybe you could give me tips.' _

'_Not really. So far you have hit on the easier ones. Except Jimmy, he was unexpected. But the better ones won't chase you. Many will acknowledge you though. And you'd be amazed how many straight boys are willing to become bi for someone hot enough.' _

'_So how would you know I'm hot?' _Harry grinned.

'_G'night.'_

Harry looked down at his blankets and grimaced. He picked up his wand and cast a cleaning spell to get rid of the drying cum. He settled back into his bed yawning, well he was tired now at least, and he got to talk to the other boy again. That was progress.

* * *

Harry was sitting at breakfast the next morning and Hermione came and sat next to him. 

"I think you're sick." She commented grabbing some pancakes and putting them on her plate, drizzling syrup on top.

"Talked to Ginny last night?" Harry grinned tiredly.

"Yes I did." Hermione announced. "And I think it's terrible. Sleeping around like that. And do those girls know that you're with other too? They could think that you're going to be serious with them and never know that you are screwing there friends. And there you are grinning. You are not supposed to be happy about this Harry!" Hermione snapped.

"Sorry Hermione, but I'm not going to stop for you."

"You shouldn't use your celebrity stasis to sleep around."

"Well, it's not like I can just turn it off." Harry joked.

"Oh, you're impossible." Hermione growled. She turned to the rest of the hall ignoring Harry. Harry watched her while eating his breakfast. Her eyes were slowly traveling down the rows of every table making a list nonchalantly on her napkin. She got through Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs, "I haven't gotten any Slytherin's." Harry informed her.

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked covering her napkin, pretending to be confused.

"You're a horrible liar."

"Wow, thanks."

"Let me see." Harry asked. He looked down her list and checked off a few names. "You're missing about half." he said handing it back.

"But, that's all the girls who are al least near your age in the houses besides Slytherin." Hermione protested.

"Yup." Harry agreed. "Good luck." He grinned. He took a drink and winked at her before walking out of the Great hall.

* * *

Harry walked slowly down the hall and was accosted by one of the girls he'd gotten with the first while at school. "Interested?" she whispered in his hear pressing up on him. Harry looked over her shoulder and found Zabini discreetly checking them out. Harry caught his eye and the other boy blushed lightly before walking off. 

"No, not really." Harry answered already halfway down the hall. He turned the corner and saw Zabini disappear not to far ahead of him. Harry caught up to the boy, grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty classroom.

"Something you want Potter?" Zabini asked. He dropped his bag on the floor and hopped the teacher's desk.

"I'm not sure." Harry said. He walked right in front of Zabini and dropped his bag as well. Zabini grabbed Harry and pulled him so he was whispering in Harry's ear.

"Next time know, or don't bother me." Blaise let Harry go and Harry stepped even closer to Blaise so he had no way to leave. "Potter, I have a class to go to, and as exciting a prospect as a staring contest with you is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass." He pushed Harry away from him and slipped off of the desk grabbing his bag. Unnoticed to him Harry had pulled out his wand and was quietly whispering a spell on the classroom door. He looked at Harry who was just sitting there and sighed. He pushed on the door and froze. He turned and moved back to Harry who was leaning against the desk. Blaise dropped his bag and grabbed the front of Harry's shirt. He yanked Harry forward and smashed there lips together. He slid a hand into Harry's hair keeping there lips locked together and slid his other one down his spin into Harry's shirt. Harry grabbed Blaise's waist and sat back on the desk bringing the Slytherin with him. Blaise quickly went about undoing Harry's pants. He grabbed Harry's cock and pulled out of the kiss, he grinned greedily ad bent down sliding the cock into his mouth. Harry was about to come when Blaise pulled back and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Fuck me." Blaise demanded. Harry wasted no time. He grabbed Blaise and dropped him on the desk. He pulled the other boys' pants off and stopped. Blaise groaned exasperatedly. "What?"

"Do you have any lube?"

"No. Use the spell."

"Spell?" Blaise grabbed Harry's wand and quickly did he spell, he grabbed Harry and pulled the Gryffindor on top of him.

"Now fuck me." Blaise ordered. Harry grabbed Blaise and slowly slid inside the other boy. Blaise didn't flinch or show any sings of pain at all as Harry became fully embedded in him. Blaise moaned and wriggled around getting more comfortable. Harry kept absolutely still on top of him. "Move." Blaise ordered. Harry slowly pulled out and pushed back into him. Harry started to speed up as Blaise started mumbling things nonstop that Harry didn't understand. Harry groaned and started going even faster as he felt his orgasm rising. Blaise brought his hand forwards and stroked his cock in time to Harry's thrusts. Harry came shooting into Blaise who came seconds later.

Blaise looked back at Harry; the Gryffindor's eyes were closed. Blaise wriggled his hip and Harry opened his eyes a little, looking at him curiously. Blaise moved his hips again and Harry understood.

"Sorry." He mumbled pulling his spent cock out of Blaise and sprawling out on the desk. Blaise propped himself up and looked down at Harry.

"You weren't a virgin were you?"

"Depends on what you mean."

"You have had sex before haven't you?"

"For sure, just never with a guy." Harry answered looking over at Blaise. "No need to panic." Harry assured the Slytherin, "there's no way I could limit myself to one person. That was fucking fantastic."

"Yes, I'm sure it was." Blaise agreed. "But you didn't need to put the lust charm on the door."

"How did you know?" Harry grinned.

"I've been under it before."

"Ah, well. It's not like I did anything that horrible. It only works if you want the person who cast it already."

"Yes, but you didn't need to use it. You just had to say something."

"hmmm." Blaise leaned down and kissed Harry slowly for a moment. Harry seemed to feel two awareness's where as earlier he'd felt none. _'Harry Potter, who'd thought?' _there was a pause, _'Draco was still a better fuck.'_ Harry jerked back form Blaise amazed and starred at him. He still felt the buzzing that had started running through his head. Blaise smiled at Harry and looked at his watch.

"Time for class." Blaise started getting dressed, "are you coming?"

"No thanks." Harry said lying back on the desk

"Suit yourself." Blaise grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. Harry lay on the desk and heard the students moving around outside of the classroom. Once it was silent he got up and started dressing. Malfoy, a better fuck. Harry thought amazed, leaving the classroom and making his way to Gryffindor tower. Never in a million years would he imagine Malfoy to do anything with another boy. Harry climbed the stairs walked into his room and fell onto his bed asleep, the buzzing in his head had started to diminish.

* * *

"Where were you all morning?" Ron asked sitting down next to Harry in the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione sat next to Ron watching Harry. 

"Wasn't feeling good." Hermione snorted, Harry flashed her a grin.

"Well you should've seen it in potions today. Goyle's potion exploded and covered over half the Slytherin's, knocked them all out for hours." Ron risked a quick glace at there table. "They're back now. But I've never seen Snape more angry. And it was all his house, couldn't blame it on us at all. The ferret got it the worst, besides Goyle, he was sitting right next to him."

"Really now?" Harry asked not caring. He didn't understand the continued hatred for Malfoy, especially after getting his help over the summer. Ron and Hermione didn't agree. Ron on a much higher degree them Hermione though.

"One summer when he did things to save his own skin from You-Know-Who doesn't make him a better, or even a decent person." Ron argued. Harry didn't try and stop Ron's hatred but he was rather indifferent. Leave Malfoy alone as long as he is will to do the same. Until, of course, Blaise's bombshell was thrown at him. Malfoy shagged boys. And, according to one source, better then he did. But then again Blaise was Slytherin, no need for alarm…yet.

* * *

"Fuck Potter! Harder!" Harry grabbed the Ravenclaw boy's hips and slammed himself into the other boy. His cock quickly disappearing into the other boys arse only to reappear seconds later. The Ravenclaw, Harry for the life of him couldn't remember the other boy's name; his cock was trapped between he table Harry was pressing him to and his own body. Harry moved one hand on the boy trying to grab on to him, leaving scratches down his back. He bit the other boy on the shoulder trying to hold back when he felt himself growing near release. _'Never would have thought he'd be into marking me so much.' _

"Let off." The Ravenclaw said.

"What?" Harry asked slowing, but continuing to move in the other boy.

"Hang on." He turned around and Harry's cock slipped out of him in the process. They were now face to face and the Ravenclaw lay back down on the table.

"What are you doing?" Harry almost growled.

"Different position. You can go again now." Harry shoved his cock none to gently into his arse and grabbed onto the other boy. The Ravenclaw sat up some and brought his body weight down on Harry imbedding Harry's cock as far as it could go inside of him. The Ravenclaw took his own cock in hand as Harry quickened the pace. _'hmmm… haven't had a decent fuck in ages.'_ Harry heard. He shoved in again and the Ravenclaw screamed out. _'Holy fuck! Finally! No, no, were you were before.'_ Harry shifted back to how he'd been when the boy screamed and was rewarded with the other boy going ballistic. He gripped Harry so hard it was sure to leave a mark, the noises in and outside Harry's head made absolutely no sense.

Harry noticed the other boys hand on his cock had come to nearly a complete halt. Harry reached out and gripped it. The Ravenclaw squeaked as Harry started jerking him off in time to Harry's thrusts. Harry felt the other boy jerking and he came all over them. Harry thrust a few more times and came into the other boy.

"Holy fuck."

Harry grinned. "Going to be okay?"

"Perfectly fine, better then." He grinned. Harry pulled the other boy up and kissed him. It was al long kiss that Harry didn't mind continuing. _'Best shag I've had since Malfoy.'_ The other boy thought. Harry pulled back.

"See ya Potter."

"Yeah, later." Harry grabbed his clothes and threw them on traveling aimlessly through the castle. Malfoy a good fuck? It made no sense to him. He sat next to a deserted hallway and started at the stone wall. He must have been there for at least an hour when he heard a voice in his head.

'_Are you actually asking me that?'_ the voice sounded nothing like the one he had been talking to lately. _'I do not bottom Potter.'_ Harry jerked his head back looking around to try and find where the voice was coming from. _'Yeah, that's right. Scream for me you whore.' _Harry shot up and started down the hall looking in all the different classrooms. He knew the voice was in his head, but he had to make sure._ 'I know you love it. Merlin Potter. Do you know what you do to me?'_ Harry heard him groan. He sat against the wall and listened as the boy in his head mentally used the boy he was with to fuck him. When he heard the other boy getting off, it came as a high pitched whining noise. He knew what the other boy had been doing that night Harry couldn't sleep. _'Hello?'_ Harry asked. _'What the fuck was that?' _No response. Harry groaned, he was getting numb sitting on the stone cold floor. But he refused to move. Moving would mean acknowledging that he'd gotten hard from listening to the other boy.

* * *

A/N: hmmmmmmmmm… so let me know what you think. Next chapter will try and be out soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to the person who already guessed how it happened…grrrr on you. :D 


End file.
